Omniverse Collection
Omniverse Collection is a game that can be found on the Cartoon Network website. Game Play You can play a total of 26 levels. There are 13 aliens, each with an easy and a hard level. To beat the level, you should reach the goal. Playable Aliens *'Swampfire' - Destroys projectiles by using fire balls and can jump very high. He will hold and keep firing as long as the spacebar is pressed and holding it down will act as a shield that can hold back most offenses, though it has no effect on any threat from above, below, or behind. The "shield" is actually many fireballs that are fired rapidly to create a flamethrower affect. When an enemy is firing at the player, one fireball counteracts only one enemy shot, so there is a limit to the protection of the flamethrower shield. Swampfire moves backwards slowly when shooting and cannot move freely. *'Humungousaur' - Destroys projectiles by doing a ground pound that can attack both ways, though with very short range. This makes him one of the only aliens who can destroy crates beneath him, along with Big Chill and Cannonbolt. Humungousaur is useful when attacking enemies on a lower plane, because he can jump down on top of them and destroy them without harm. He is shielded from enemy attacks while he performs his own, though this is temporary at best and only useful when well-timed. As the largest alien in the game, he can be hit by enemies who are a level higher than he is, except when ducking down to attack. *'Spidermonkey' - Shoots bits of webbing from his tail that act as long range projectiles, which can cancel out enemy blasts. The webbing shots have a certain recharge rate, which is equal to that of enemy shooters. This prevents him from easily overtaking them from a distance, though Spidermonkey's projectiles do fly faster. When he jumps against a wall, he will remain there indefinitely, then jump off at the time of the player's choosing. Spidermonkey can fit in small spaces and perform a double jump. *'Brainstorm' - Shoots electricity without range that can pass through walls. If the attack hits a foe of a breakable crate, it will then be channel through and destroy another nearby enemy or crate. Of these, only three will be destroyed per shot. He has very weak jumping, but can crawl through tight spaces. Unbreakable crates will draw fire like regular crates, but serve as obstacles because they cannot be destroyed. *'Water Hazard' - Shoots water up at an angle and generates a bubble shield if up is pressed while in mid-air. If he attacks while in the air, the angle of his water blast is different. His bubble shield destroys enemies and blocks enemy shots, but is temporary and does not destroy machines that generate new enemies. He also is a high jumper. *'Terraspin' - Can spin and shoots wind that only push enemies, though it is very effective when there is a hazard or no platform behind them. He is also a very slow mover and not a very good jumper, but he can hover when he double jumps, and this will also produce wind to move enemies, in this case, those below him. As an added bonus, when Terraspin stands on the platforms that can be jumped through, the blasts of enemies on the platform below him will not hit him, as they would the other aliens. He is one of the only characters, with Goop, Jetray, and Ball Weevil, who cannot destroy enemy projectiles. He can use his powers while up in the air but he becomes more vulnerable. *'Cannonbolt' - He can roll in a manner not unlike Jetray's dash attack, although he is limited by gravity. Nevertheless, he becomes invulnerable when curled up and can only be harmed by falling off the screen or force-field blocks forming around him. His more controllable jump is weak, like Brainstorm's, but he can double jump. This makes him curl into a ball automatically. He can also destroy crates below him. While double-jumping or attacking, he is harder to control. * Echo Echo- He can drop clones that release sonic waves a short distance in front of him. The clones can also be jumped on and used as platforms, and the clones can be used to obtain orbs. They have all the weaknesses of a character, that they cannot be placed on hazards, and will be destroyed if hit by an enemy blast. They also expire and fade after a short time, but their disappearance will not harm Echo Echo himself. He can also double jump. When combining the clones as platforms and his double jump, Echo Echo has an extremely high jump. Echo Echo is small. However, Echo Echo cannot enter small spaces in the game. *'Big Chill' - He can glide after jumping, and, while in the air, fire down ice attacks in the form of a beam. The beam has unlimited range and makes Big Chill one of the five aliens able to destroy crates beneath him. Although the attack gives him limited invulnerability (cannot be harmed on the side he is facing) it should be noted that it can only be used in the air an thus he is useless on the ground. Under certain circumstances, he can be made to squeeze into small spaces. This can be accomplished by flying near to one and making him glide upward with precise timing, thus forcing him to enter the area. This is not, however, listed on his game description as one of his powers and results in a flickering effect, which suggests that this was not intentional on the part of the programmers. * Feedback - Can absorb enemy projectiles and use them to fuel a large explosive blast. Unless he has absorbed the blasts of enemies, Feedback cannot deal damage. Rather, pressing the space bar will cause him to freeze in place while a small electric charge courses around him for a limited time. For the duration of this, all enemy fire will be absorbed. If he is in the air when this is activated, he will hover there. The space bar can be pressed multiple times, allowing him to levitate indefinitely. Once absorption is complete, Feedback will begin to glow, showing that his blast is ready. When the space bar is pressed, he will launch a large blast of energy which will travel until it hits something which it cannot break, destroying anything in its path, until it stops and explodes. Feedback can only shoot once before requiring more energy. In addition, combining his double jump while pressing space bar repeatedly will create somewhat of a multi-jump. * Gravattack - Uses a gravity pulse which destroys projectiles and pushes enemies away. Though it looks similar to Humungousaur's attack, Gravattack's has wider range and does not destroy objects beneath him. It cannot be activated while in the air above enemies, because Gravattack will land on them and the game will end. If enemies can be pushed back no farther, the attack will destroy them. Gravattack can double jump. *'Bloxx' - Has an extending punch that reaches the other end of the screen. When Bloxx is situated on a platform, the punch will extend forward horizontally until it hits an indestructible object or hazard. The punch will destroy all enemies in its path, though it will crumble if it runs into a hazard. However, this will not harm Bloxx himself, and he will momentarily regain the ability to attack. If the attack is performed while he is in the air, it will slant diagonally in a downward direction, and can pass through wooden platforms or the ones that disappear after being stood on.When Bloxx comes to a wall and there are enemies on the other side, he can use his powers to destroy enemies on the other side of the wall, though this only works for short distance and only when he is close enough to not move forward. *'Ball Weevil' - Creates balls which explode upon impact against a wall or enemy. These balls will roll indefinitely otherwise, and will not be harmed by rolling over hazards or falling. If the space bar is held while the attack is performed, Ball Weevil will charge up the attack, which will incrementally grow stronger, to the point where it is capable of destroying up three enemies, before releasing it. During this time, he can turn to face either direction in order to aim, but may not move. If a fully charged ball strikes a wall, it will bounce off of it, but will lose one level of potency and thus can only destroy two enemies or strike two more walls before fading. Ball Weevil can fit into small spaces. Ball Weevil can drop balls while in the air but can't charge it because he will fall instantly so it's not helpful when used against a wave of enemies. It also gives him a small jump boost if the space bar is triggered in the air. Villains There are 2 '''types of '''Villains. *'Crab-munching Aliens - ' a non-moving enemy *'Squid Aliens - '''a moving enemy Goals There are '''4' types of Goals. *'Get to the door' *'Collect all orbs '- See Paragraph 4''' *'''Destroy all enemies - See Paragraph 3''' *'''Collect all orbs and destroy all enemies Orbs There are 4 '''types of '''orbs. *'Red, Green and Blue Orbs - '''disappear only after being collected *'Yellow Orbs -''' disappears after a while, but it's not collected yet. To collect an orb, it should appear first Platforms There are 4 'types of ' Platforms.' *'Ground Block - 'is solid and you can't pass through it. It changes depending on the background *'Bridge Platform - 'is only on the top of the tile. You can pass through it *'Wooden Platform -''' is similar to the '''Bridge Platform, but falls down after you step on it *'White Platform - '''is similar to the '''Ground Block, '''but disappears after a while. Then it appears again Trivia *'Cannonbolt''' is the only alien from the original series to appear in the game. Category:Online Games Category:Games